the Next Generation
by collegegirl23
Summary: the children of people who fought in the war become friends and try to do away with the prejudices


Title: The Next Generation: The Hogwarts Years

Summary: What happened after the final battle.

Chapter 1: A meeting on the Train

Albus Potter watched his parents until he disappeared around the bend. His cousin Rose and him took a seat in an empty compartment. They were best friends along with cousins. They had been born within a few weeks of each other. Rose said, "Are you okay?"

Albus said, "I was just thinking about what my dad told me right before I got on the train."

Rose said, "What did he tell you?"

Albus said, "Daddy told me that if I get placed in Slytherin that I don't need to worry about it. He says that I was named for 2 Hogwarts headmasters one of which was a Slytherin, and he was the bravest man he ever knew."

Rose said, "I don't think you will be in Slytherin. Weasleys have been in Gryffindor for centuries, and your dad and his parents were in Gryffindor, too."

The door slammed open at that moment and they both looked up quickly. A boy with white blonde hair stood in the doorway. He was flanked by 2 boys that were very large boys who looked a lot older than 11. Rose recognized him as the boy her dad pointed out at the train station. He said, "Hi my name is Scorpius Malfoy. This is Greg and Severus Crabbe."

Rose said, "I'm Rose Weasley and this is my cousin Albus Potter."

Scorpius said, "Potter are you the son of Harry Potter?"

Albus said, "yes, my father is Harry Potter."

Scorpius said, "Our dads went to school with him. Can we sit with you?"

Albus said, "Severus huh that's my middle name."

Severus nodded and said, "I'm named for Severus Snape. He was head of Slytherin when my father was there. Greg is named for our dad's best friend who died in the war."

Albus nodded and said, "I'm named for him and Albus Dumbledore who was the headmaster before him."

Scorpius said, "So what house do you think you'll be in."

Rose said, "Weasleys are always in Gryffindor though my mom says I'm smart enough for Ravenclaw. She was almost put in there, but the Sorting Hat put her in Gryffindor instead."

Greg said, "I thought all Weasleys have red hair."

Rose laughed and said, "I'm the one exception. I got my mom's hair color."

Rose had Hermonie's brown hair instead of red hair most Weasleys had. The door opened again and in came Rose and Albus's older cousins Fred and Sirius who where their Uncle George's youngest sons and only set of twins. They were going into their 4th year at Hogwarts. Fred said, "hey guys ready for your first year at Hogwarts. Who are these guys?"

Scorpius said, "I'm Scorpius Malfoy and this is Greg and Severus Crabbe."

Fred said, "Malfoy, are you Draco Malfoy's son."

Scorpius said, "yeah my dad is Draco Malfoy. You must be some of the Weasleys. Our dad went to school with 5 of y'all."

Fred said, "yeah he was in the same year as Rose's dad. Our dad and his twin was 2 years ahead of them. We are George Weasley's sons. I'm named for his twin Fred who died in the Battle of Hogwarts. Sirius here is named for Sirius Black a friend of our grandparents who was killed at the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Greg and Severus Crabbe named for Goyle and Snape right."

Greg Crabbe said, "right how did y'all know."

Fred said, "there is a memorial at Hogwarts to all that died in the war. It doesn't include the Death Eaters, but it does include any students who died there. Greg Goyle is listed there. It also lists Snape of course since he is considered one of the bravest members of the Order of the Phineox. He put his life more than anybody else cause he was spy for the Order. He also protected the students as much as he could when he was headmaster."

Fred said, "So did y'all see Teddy kissing Victorie at the station?"

Albus said, "no but James did. I can't believe it Teddy is pratically family. Dad is his godfather after all."

Greg said, "how many cousins do y'all have?"

Fred laughed and said, "there is 23 of us. 15 of us are at Hogwarts right now. Three of the 10 Gryffindor's in our year are Weasleys. Our Uncle Bill's son Arthur is in 4th year."

The door opened again and in came James. James actually looked like a Weasley with the red hair. James said, "the lunch cart is coming. So Albus already getting to know your fellow Slytherins."

Albus said, "daddy told me not to worry if I'm in Slytherin I was named for a Slytherin remember."

James said, "yeah but more evil wizards and witches came out of Slytherin than any other house even Voldermont was in Slytherin remember the wizard that killed our grandparents."

Scorpius said, "my family has been in Slytherin for centuries."

James said, "and your grandfather was a death eater remember."

Fred said, "okay lets not argue over our parents and grandparents loyalty. All that happened before we were born."

James looked at his cousin like he was crazy. He said, "your dad warned us about Slytherins."

Fred said, "One thing we have to remember is that our parents fought a war against prejudence so that our lives would be better. We don't need to bring up what happened because its over now. We are not our parents."

Greg said, "Fred's right. Our parents are going to tell us those things cause they went through the war, but we are a new generation. We have to decide these things for ourselves. We don't have to let the prejudices go on for another generation."


End file.
